


【all岳】堕落的巫女01

by pick_r



Category: ONER, all岳, 卜岳, 洋岳, 灵岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】堕落的巫女01

七夕贺文  
设定：通过日巫女，得到圣水的洗礼，以此来祈福

一个几章结束的小短篇，3人分别搞岳，最后也有可能会有np，非现实，略日系微奇幻

纱野风结子老师的早期有类似作品，记得当初是一个系列。但我不会日文当时也没找到译本，只看过几个片段，就随便写写了

三个陌生人在乡下唯一的小旅店相遇，在这个已经没落，人口只有几百人的村落却受到了热情款待。他们慢慢发现在村民过度热情的背后，像是在共同隐藏一个秘密。

 

正文：

卜凡刚一开门就和对门的租客打了个照面，他见到自己先是一愣，随即咧开嘴笑了，点头礼貌的打招呼，那一脑袋微长的黄毛垂在脸上，遮住了高挺的鼻梁，反倒显得厚实的嘴唇格外突出。怎么说呢，如果好好打扮一番应该是很过人的长相。

“呦，大作家真么巧，我今天刚拍了几组照片，如果您能给我配几句诗就更好了，卜凡老师。一会儿有空吗？”

卜凡沉默下来，不及拒绝修长的手臂便搭上了他的肩膀。他抿起嘴唇，眉头也拧成了川字，陌生人的突然亲密接触让他习惯性的不舒服，但同是这个小村落唯一几个算有共同语言的“现代人”，为了今后这一个月的日子不会太过无聊，他没有直接甩开那人的手。

“李振洋先生，我之前就说过了，请不要叫我老师，叫我卜凡就好了。还有，我是写纪实文学的，不是诗人，不能给你的照片配师。嗯……不过既然有好照片，我还是非常乐意欣赏一下的。”

“太老实的人会很无聊的。诶！你知道吗，我今天又发现了一处新景色，明天如果你没有打算的话，我们可以一起去看看。那个小河边还有个院子，很干净漂亮，我没进去，但估计里面住的人应该也是这么干净漂亮的………”

 

“哦哦，嗯，原来还有这样的地方，我都不知道村子里原来还有条小河……”

卜凡被紧紧套住，喋喋不休的人让他更加没法脱身，只能半神游状态的随口应承着，这是他入社会以来唯一学会的一项与人交往的技巧。至于这个李振洋，是在这个旅店遇到的。

说是很巧倒不如说这个小村落只有这一家像样的旅店。这个李振洋一直自称摄影师，比他早到几天，不过卜凡看过他的照片，半吊子水平。拍的东西简直平淡无奇，与其说是平淡，评价为完全不懂他想表达什么更为合适，呵，和自己也是一路货色嘛……

卜凡突然自嘲的笑笑，自己写的东西不也是完全不被主编看好。现在，主编大声斥责还不时回荡在耳边

“卜凡，你写的东西真的是给人看的吗？我强调很多次了，情感！共情！你写的东西完全没有人的味道！别再带这些垃圾来找我了！”

这大概也是他决定这次旅行的原因，不过照目前的情况看来，简直毫无进展，主编所说的“人”到底是一种怎样的生物，卜凡疑惑的抬手抓了抓他短寸的毛发。

“啊啊，们怎么这么慢！雨田太太？雨田太太人都到齐可以开饭了！”

“哎呀，这不是东大生嘛，今天回来这么早。”

“别这么叫我，我还在备考中呢，等我考上了再叫也不迟啦。”

“诶呀，你又去村子里的教室学习了，今天状态怎么样……”

看到新人，李振洋才解开他身上的束缚，火力自然全都被坐在桌前的人吸走，让他终于松了一口气。卜凡不动声色的坐到了他们的对面，面前这个笑眯眯的小孩子叫李英超，是今年的高考生，励志要考东大，为了排除大城市的花花绿绿的诱惑，才只身来到这个小村子静心集训。卜凡定定的看向他，现在小孩子这么爱玩，能独自来到小村落的，至少决心是让人佩服的。

没多久，热乎乎的饭菜便被端了上来，旅店的主人雨田太太五十多岁，是个典型的热心乡下女人。一到来就给他讲了村子里的很多风俗，什么祭祀，巫女，他通通都不信，也没太在意听。到是她家里的事情，聊了一些。她得子很晚，孩子刚上小学。所以她在店里一直供奉着一个圆柱形眉眼模糊的木头娃娃，估计是能保她宝贝儿子平安的。他的丈夫白日跟着村里人种地，家里的事情都是雨田太太一个人照顾，是个很能干的女人。她垂着头布饭的样子，总让他想起自己同样身在乡下老家的妈妈。

“对了，凡子哥哥，你的手机能不能借我用一下，我想给家里打个电话。我的手机晚上根本没有信号。”

“哦……哦好，稍等。”

孩子明媚的笑脸，让卜凡无法拒绝，他从裤子口袋里掏出手机，老旧的失真的彩色屏幕上显示着信号只有一格，他伸出长手把手机递给了李英超。

“我也只有一格信号，你试试吧。”

闻言李振洋也放下筷子，从兜里掏出手机查看，随后嘟起了嘴巴。

“唉，我的手机也是，中午还好，傍晚开始就完全没有信号了。没想到卜凡先生的老古董手机居然还有一格信号啊！对了，雨田太太，这个村子网络一直是这样吗？”

“唉，年轻人用的东西我们这种小村子都没见过呢。不知道是不是最近山体滑坡造成的，大概过几天就会好。雨季对我们山里人来说是很危险的时节啊…哎呀，老公你回来啦！”

雨田太太招呼田里回来的老公一起过来吃饭，小小的饭桌很快热闹起来。李振洋拿着酒杯和家主讲着他早年的一些见闻，雨田太太忙着给大家添酒添饭。日头早就落了下来，黑夜降临在通电没几年的小村落，卜凡看了眼窗外，今晚的月色好像格外的亮啊……

“好了，大家早点休息吧，还是那句话，我们这个小村子也没什么灯，不比你们城里。晚上尽量不要出门，以防发生什么意外。还有就是最近雨季就要来临了，夜晚的山间可是很危险的呦！”

卜凡看向夫妻俩，他能感到，当提到雨季时，雨田太太的身子明显一僵，很快便恢复如常。

 

【月色如昼】

卜凡攥着笔，半天只写下这几个字便叹了口气扔了笔。他一直都不善与人交往，主编说的人情，他大概一辈子都琢磨不透吧。思及此处他彻底扔下了笔，看了眼外面圆圆的月亮，好久没看到这么亮的月色了，于是卜凡决定起身出门，雨田先生的话，他完全抛到脑后。

 

卜凡顺着一条小路一直慢慢走着，眼前的景色在他看来都一个样，高大粗壮的树木夜晚看起来反倒有些瘆人。他突然看到不远处一个身影闪过，熟悉的身型好像是雨田先生，他加快脚步跟了过去，刚想叫住他却闭了嘴。因为雨田先生，停在一个小院落前，左右张望一番便直接推门进了院子。

卜凡不禁皱起了眉头，这么晚进到别人家的院子，他心中隐隐有了些疑惑。而且这个院子有点眼熟，哦，这不就是李振洋今天给他看的照片里的院子嘛！

卜凡不仅没有回去，反而鬼使神差的溜到院子边，他知道自己不该随意窥探他人的隐私，但这个看似普普通通的院子却有种说不出的魔力，吸引着他去触碰禁忌。

他猫着腰，贴着院墙走着，他竖起耳朵倾听，小屋里传来了两个男人的声音。

“啊，原来今天是轮到雨田先生啦，你来得很早嘛。”

这是个陌生男人的声音，憨厚里带这些熟络，应该是雨田先生的熟人。只听到雨田先生轻咳一声才开了口。

“啊，你小声一点，不要惊扰了巫女大人休息，一会儿还要接受我的祈求呢！”

“啊啊，抱歉抱歉。不过巫女大人人真的很好啊，今天除了祈雨，还有些私事儿想要祈求，大人就毫无怨言的又帮我做了一次法事，我出来的时候大人已经累得昏睡过去了呢。那个，如果可以的话，你今天也别让大人太操劳了……”

“行了行了，我知道了，你快回去吧！别吵到大人了，我让大人再休息一会儿再进去。”

两人的对话让卜凡听得云里雾里，他蹲在墙边思考着。大概能猜到，这屋子里住的应该就是雨田太太提到的巫女！虽然巫女祈福这种习俗早就被废弃，随着科技发展人们已经不再相信这种古老的称谓，巫女祭祀也已经变成地方特色文化，只出现在特定节日的表演里。不过这个村子如此落后，保留一定的旧习俗也是可以理解的，但是，这大半夜的还要偷偷摸摸的进来，怎么想都有点奇怪啊！

 

脚步声传来，想来是刚刚那个人要出门回去了。为了不被发现，卜凡猫着身子缓缓移动到房后。抬眼看去旁边就是一扇木窗，窗子里还亮着灯，这应该就是这栋房子的室内。卜凡移动到窗边，悄悄的抬起头，室内的景象却让他瞪圆了双眼！

空荡荡的内室只放着一张床褥，褥子上竟然是个赤身露体的男人！他面色泛着不正常的嫣红，红肿水润的嘴唇，嘴角上还挂着可疑的液体。清秀的脸尖尖小小的，着那双含着水光的眼睛正无神的望着前方。

最可怕的是他满是红痕的身体，纤细的手腕绑着红绳挂在头顶，双腿被分开，两条红绸分别捆住两侧的膝弯，高高的吊起在房梁上，红肿的后穴毫无保留的暴露在眼前，不，这种情况说成是只为露出后穴更为明确。无法闭合的软烂的穴口正往外汩汩的流着乳白色的液体，如此羞耻的姿势，却不能让这个人脸上露出些微的表情。

卜凡像是中了邪，那个一开一合的穴口竟让他无法移开眼。他心中波涛汹涌，即使地上还扔着巫女的红白祭服，他也仍然不能相信自己看到的，难道所谓的“祈福”是……

没过多久，雨田先生进入了室内。看到满身痕迹被吊起来的“巫女”丝毫没有震惊的神色，卜凡看到他轻车熟路的接下裤带，对着被褥上的人露出了勃起的男根。

“巫女大人，我是为了今年的雨季来祈福的。”

卜凡目不转睛的看着床褥上的男人，他慢慢回神儿，空洞的眼底有了光亮，很快扯起了一个笑容，对雨田先生笑着点了点头。

 

“愿今年风调雨顺，啊～嗯嗯…”

卜凡颤抖着滑坐在地上，刚刚那个男人温柔的声音像是有魔力魇住了他的心神，墙里传来了轻细的呻吟声。刚刚那个男人好像笑着瞟了他一眼，惊得卜凡不敢再看。

不知道是不是他的错觉，在他停止偷窥无力的滑落在墙边后，屋里的呻吟声好像更婉转高亢，直接撞到他的心里。

卜凡震惊的发现自己居然硬了……


End file.
